Maria Latore
Maria Latore (also credited as Maria La Torra) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a character in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992) and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). She is the wife of Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone and step mother to his son, Joey. She is voiced in GTA III and GTA San Andreas by Debi Mazar, who has also appeared in shows such as Entourage and Civil Wars, whilst in GTA Liberty City Stories she was voiced by Fiona Gallagher. Character history Life until 1998 , Las Venturas.]] Maria Latore was born in an unknown location, quite possibly in San Andreas, and later moved to Las Venturas and became a waitress at the Sindacco Family run Caligula's Palace casino. Later, after the Leone and Forelli families invest money into the casino, she meets and begins a relationship with Leone Don Salvatore Leone. At some point between 1992 and 1998 she marries Salvatore and moves into his home in Liberty City, before moving out into her own apartment in the same district. 1998 In 1998, Maria and Salvatore's marriage is at rock bottom with the two not getting along and living separately, whilst Maria has become addicted to drugs. She has also begun to cheat on Salvatore, including with Biker leader Cedric "Wayne" Fotheringay, something that Salvatore is well aware of and often uses in arguments. She attempts to sell Leone Family secrets to Ned Burner through e-mails, although the two never reach an agreement on a price. Toni Cipriani is assigned to chaperone her, often resulting in Toni rescuing her from trouble, including: helping her after she robs some stores, 'winning' her in a street race, killing Fortheringay after he attacks her, and saving her life after she overdoses. She shows romantic feelings toward Toni, who constantly declines her requests, although it takes a realization that Toni has no money before she decides to stay with Salvatore: "I'm Salvatore's girl! He's loaded!" Life until 2001 .]] In 2001 she remains married to Salvatore Leone and has seemingly moved back in with him, although their relationship is still at rock bottom, with Maria only remaining with Salvatore for his money. She is introduced to Claude, who she calls "Fido", by Salvatore who asks him to chaperone her for an evening. Maria, who is still addicted to drugs, has Claude take her to drug dealer Chico, who informs her of an illegal party at a warehouse in Atlantic Quays. Claude takes her to the party and successfully manages to return her to Salvatore's home after being chased by the Liberty City Police Department. Maria later tells Salvatore that she and Claude have entered into a relationship, resulting in Salvatore attempting to kill Claude with a bomb-laden Cheetah. Maria, however, pages Claude and has him meet her at a small dock in Callahan Point. She introduces Claude to her old friend Asuka Kasen and the three flee to Staunton Island. Asuka later hires Claude to kill Salvatore, resulting in Maria becoming a widow. Maria and Asuka engage in various activities such as going on a holiday to avoid a paparazzi and shopping. Maria and Asuka eventually torture Miguel together to extract information about the Colombian Cartels operations. Catalina, however, kills Asuka and Miguel, kidnapping Maria and taking her to Shoreside Vale, demanding Claude pay a $500,000 ransom. Claude pays the ransom at the Cartels headquarters but is ambushed by the Cartel. Claude kills the Cartel members and follows Catalina to Cochrane Dam, destroying her helicopter with a rocket launcher and rescuing Maria. The two begin to walk away from the scene with Maria talking continuously as the screen fades to black, at which point a gunshot is heard. Personality Maria is secure about her looks, although she has no control over herself, using drugs (and at one point almost overdosing) and spending a lot of Salvatore's money. Despite her ability to get money, she also shoplifts, leaving the trouble to either Salvatore or Toni Cipriani. She is also very dominating, a nymphomaniac, and perceives Salvatore's most trusted henchmen as lapdogs that do her bidding, calling them "fido" (as is the case with Claude in GTA III and Toni Cipriani in GTA Liberty City Stories). Trivia .]] *Maria's fate is left ambiguous by Rockstar Games, who refuse to state whether the gunshot from Claude was to kill Maria or to simply silence her. *Maria can be heard of Chatterbox FM in Grand Theft Auto III discussing Claude, stating that "he don't talk too much". This appearance appears throughout the game, including before she meets Claude and after her possible death, due to the radio stations being played on a loop. *Maria holds an interest in leopard skin furniture, which she references on Chatterbox FM in GTA III and is evident in her clothing in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Maria Latore is listed as Maria La Torra in the credits for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The only time Maria doesn't wear anything with leopard print is in her appearance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Maria is brunette but in her artwork in LCS she is blonde. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Chaperone *Last Requests *Sayonara Salvatore *Payday For Ray (Voice) *S.A.M. *The Exchange (Possible Death) ;GTA San Andreas *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Ho Selecta! *Shop 'Til You Strop (Boss) *Taken For A Ride (Boss) *Booby Prize (Boss) *Biker Heat (Boss) *Overdose of Trouble (Boss) *Contra-Banned *The Trouble with Triads Gallery MariaLatore-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork for GTA Liberty City Stories S.A.M.-GTAIII.jpg|Maria and Asuka Kasen torturing Miguel during S.A.M. Shop'TilYouStrop-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to drive Maria to a shop Latore, Maria Latore, Maria Latore, Maria Latore, Maria Latore, Maria Latore, Maria